One Cat, Alone No More
by Padawan Anakin
Summary: Picks up right were Fruits Basket ended. Kyo always longed to be a true member of the Sohma family, but is it really worth all pain he must go thourgh first? So many people stood by him, and so many people suffered for him.
1. In the Beginning, There was Us

_I was so happy when you smiled,_

_Your smile breaks through the clouds of gray,_

_Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep._

_Waiting with patience for the spring, _

_When the flowers will bloom renewed again,_

_Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today._

_Although the scars of yesterday remain,_

_You can go on living as much as your heart believes._

_You can't be born again,_

_Although you can change,_

_Let's stay together always._

_-English opening theme.

* * *

_

This story picks up exactly where Fruit Basket left off.

* * *

One Cat, Alone no More

Chapter One  
In the Beginning, There was Us

* * *

"When where you planning on telling him?" The voice of a middle aged man asked.

"When he finds out, it won't be that long." This voice belonged to a much older man, who sounded old enough to be the first ones father.

"You know it will hurt your son, don't you?" The first voice asked again.

"He's not my son, but yes, it will hurt him."

"Yet you don't plan on stopping this?" A new voice spoke up for the first time, he sounded a lot like the first one, only more serious and stern.

No one answered voice three as the first voice asked, "You still regard him as your son, don't you, Master?"

"Yes I do. But no, fate has once again told me the events to come, and we must not interfere. The most we can do is be ready when this happens." The older voice spoke.

"I will prepare for it at the hospital, however, what if he is to transform? I won't be able to treat a rat with a stab wound." The stern voice questioned.

"I…" Voice one paused then changed the subject. "I'll tell the others, I'm particularly worried about what your son will think, Master."

"Just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, like try to kill Akito." The older man spoke again. "We will just have to hope it happens to quickly for his body to transform."

"Alright. Now I think it's time for us to go to bed, you dumb dog. I'll get the candle." There was the sound of two bodies shifting in their beds and a third climbing out and walking toward the light on the table. For a split second, the candle illuminated the face of Hatori Sohma before the tiny flame was pinched out.

* * *

_Kyo's bedroom, Shigure's house

* * *

_

_An older version of the Principal of Kaibara High School stared across his desk at a young boy, who looked extraordinary like Yuki Sohma, with white hair styled much like Kyo's, and brilliant yellow eyes. _

"_Mr. Sohma, I must ask you not to attack other students. I've called your father. He's on his way."_

"_Shut up! He's not my Dad! I hate him!" The door to the room burst open and a 46 year old Hatori entered into the room. _

"_Yuki, come on, you're coming home with me." The 17 year old boy, presumably Yuki, scowled and his face grew into a mask of fury. _

"_Go away Hatori. No one gave you permission to boss me around, I'm not going back to Sohma House, not unless _he's _gone, and no one's gonna make me! Especially not you!" Yuki screamed._

"_No, I can't make you," Hatori's voice and face were calm. "However, Kyo is in charge of you and I'm here on behalf of him." The principal's head shifted back and fourth between the two, as though he was watching a tennis match. _

"_Why can't that stupid **bastard **come himself, huh!" Kyo was screaming, and a few people outside the office were undoubtedly hearing something that had nothing to do with them. _

_The door to the office flew open with such a force that the doors hit the walls, ricocheted and slammed shut again. "How** dare** you, Snake!" The boy that stood in the doorway could have been mistaken for Kyo, the only difference that his hair was the same pure red as his eyes, and Kyo's was orange. Even the style was the same, and he even wore the black and white bracelet that was necessary for the cat._

"_Kazuma Sohma! Be careful, young man!" Hatori's voice rose a little, and his mouth formed a scowl. _

"_I don't care! The dam Snake-!" Kazuma was interrupted by the door flying open once again, this time Kyo entered the room, looking just the same as he did now, only he was now an imposing figure at six feet, seven inches tall. "Dad!" Kazuma threw himself at Kyo and grabbed him in a hug. _

"_Sush Kaze, he's not worth it." Kyo smiled at his son, hugging him back. _

_The principal spoke up. "Excuse me, Mr. Sohma?"_

"_Kyo," the man in question spoke up._

"_Okay, Kyo, your son, Yuki that is, attacked another student for no apparent reason earlier today, I want you to speak to him about his behavior, seeing as how you could give him some, err, first-hand advice."_

"_Okay. That sounds fine. Yuki, you can't attack people. And I'm sick of you right now; you're with Hatori to the main house." _

"_No! You can't dictate my life! I hate you!" Yuki punched Kyo, who fell backward into the principals desk. _

"_You heard Kyo! You're coming with me!" Hatori took Yuki by the arm, but Yuki kicked him across the room were he collided with the wall and crumpled to the ground. Kyo sat up, blood trickling down his cheek were he and the desk met. _

_Shigure Sohma entered the room as the doors burst open for the fourth time that day. His eyes traveled from Kyo's bleeding cheek to Hatori on the ground to Yuki's angry, scowling face and back again. He put two and two together and exploded. "HOW DARE YOU! IF YOU EVER LAY A FINGER ON HATORI OR KYO AGAIN YOU'LL END UP NEXT TO YOUR FATHER IN THE HOSPITAL, OR MAYBE EVEN WITH YOUR MOTHER!" Yuki opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, a shot was heard and Kyo fell to the ground. _

A 17 year old Kyo screamed and shot up in his bed covered in sweat and panting. A 27 year old Shigure appeared at his door a moment later, followed by a normal Yuki, complete with purple hair and eyes, Tohru Honda and a fully conscious Hatori, who put a hand to his forehead.

"His fever's back. Shigure, get some ice, quick." Hatori turned to Kyo. "What happened?"

"He shot me! He shot me!" Kyo was breathing as though he'd just run a mile in a minute, and his eyes were wide and panicked, his accusing finger was pointed at Yuki. "He had white hair, and he shot me!"

"Don't worry, it was nothing, your fever is really high, you were probably imagining things."

"I'm not imaging things! It was real! You and Shigure were older, and I, I had a kid! I swear, It was real, I promise I'm not making it up…You do believe me right?" Kyo looked so downcast and disappointed, and so sick, that Hatori's resolve crumbled.

"Well, I am rather good with minds; I could take the image from your mind, play it through mine, and transmit it to everyone else's, if that's okay?" Kyo nodded and concentrated on his dream.

* * *

_School, next day

* * *

_"You know Yuki; it wasn't you that shot Kyo right? In his dream, I mean." Tohru looked at him, worried about what he must be thinking of Kyo's strange accusation.

"I know, I didn't have a gun. What disturbs me is that he came up with me looking like Ayame. And I was way younger then he was. I don't know, all in all it was pretty strange."

"Hey! Wait up you two!" Yuki smiled at Tohru as Hatusharu and Momiji joined them on the sidewalk. They walked in silence the remaining two blocks to the school.

"Hey, Tohru, wear's orange top?" Uo met Tohru, Yuki, Haru, and Momiji in front of Kaibara High School.

"Oh, Kyo is sick; he's staying home with the Sohma's doctor." Tohru smiled and waved goodbye to Yuki, Haru and Momiji, walking off with Uo to meet Hana.

"Excuse me, Haru, Momiji; I have to go meet Jaca." Yuki left the two younger Sohma boys standing in alone in front of the old willow tree on school grounds, in favor of finding his three-week pregnant girl-friend.

"Hi, Yuki!" Jaca, pronounced Jace-a, Sohma, the Zodiac Horse and Yuki's fifth cousin twice removed, stood in front of him, the wind blowing her long blond hair in front of her sparkling blue eyes. Yuki smiled and hugged her, in the distance, the three fan club girl burst into tears.

* * *

"So, Tohru, how are things with old orange top? He treating you okay?" Uo asked. Kyo and Tohru had started going out a few weeks ago, just after Tohru introduced Hana and Uo to Kyo's father, Kazuma Sohma. 

Tohru went through things in her mind, remembering how she had fallen a week ago, and Yuki and Kyo had caught her, but they hadn't transformed. They did some experimenting, and Tohru could now hug ant member of the Zodiac and they would only transform is she wanted them to. "Okay, he's treating me fine, besides, I think you scared him so much he's more careful then usual."

Hana looked up from her book. "That's good, other wise I would to speak with him again. I won't ever let anyone hurt Tohru, not if I can prevent it." Tohru smiled, happy to have such good friends in her life.

* * *

_One week later, Shigure's House

* * *

_

Tohru smiled as she and Kyo lay talking on the roof, one of their favorite ways to spend time together. Sure, she was nervous about her announcement, but she knew the Sohma's, Yuki and Jaca especially, would understand if she was correct in her thinking. "Um, Kyo?"

"Yeah, what?" Kyo rolled on his side to look her in the eyes.

Tohru looked down when his eyes met hers. "I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

_Now let's all gather,_

_Enjoying the company we share._

_Our tears will dissolve into thin air,_

_As we drink up this wonderful life_

_La la la la la la la _

_Taking all sweat love and life _

_La la la la la la la _

_Drinking up all this good love and life _

_La la la la la la la _

_Take it in all sweat love and life

* * *

_

_ Next Chapter, Chapter Two_

We find out if Tohru really is pregnant, what's up with Yuki and Jaca, if Kyo's dream was important, and weather or not something happens to Yuki, or if Kazuma, Hatori and Shigure have over-active imaginations. Akito will make an appearance. Next time, The Fate of a Rat!

* * *

Author's note

This is my first ever Fruba fic, so please, tell me if you think it's any good. I know I have a couple of other stories out there, but I don't know what to do with them, because I no longer have any interest in Harry Potter. Tell me if you would like to write one of them, and I will gladly give it to you.

Anyway, I love fruits basket, and I will have the next chapter up soon, probably by Friday. Look for it!

Any suggestions on anything you want to happen are fine, but if you give them to me it doesn't mean they will happen.

Review donations for the poor beggar girl!

ArkMage


	2. The Fate of a Rat

_I was so happy when you smiled,_

_Your smile breaks through the clouds of gray,_

_Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep._

_Waiting with patience for the spring, _

_When the flowers will bloom renewed again,_

_Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today._

_Although the scars of yesterday remain,_

_You can go on living as much as your heart believes._

_You can't be born again,_

_Although you can change,_

_Let's stay together always._

_-English opening theme. _

One Cat, Alone no More

Chapter Two

The Fate of a Rat

_Last Time: "Um, Kyo? I think I'm pregnant." _

Startled, Kyo lurched upward, nearly falling off the roof. _"What?" _ Tohru grabbed his arm to steady the sick boy.

"Um…Kyo, are you okay?" Kyo's eyes were unfocused, and he was slightly swaying. He took a deep breath and lay back down.

"Oh, wow, I, you, you're…kid…dad…I'm gonna be a dad!" He giggled lightly before his eyes snapped back in focus. "Okay, I'm okay. Dam women, you do know how to scare a man shitless." Tohru looked really worried, so Kyo reached up and kissed her lightly, embracing her lovingly. She noted that his skin was again unnaturally hot with fever, a shame she thought, Hatori had hoped that he was finally getting better. His eyes rolled back in his head and he fell backward off the roof. Tohru's scream could be heard for miles around.

Shigure smiled and poured more coffee for Hatori. "You should really stop and take a breather Ha'ri. One of these days you're going to collapse under all the pressure. Actually, I think you should go the bed right now.

Hatori looked at Shigure with one eyebrow raised, "I'm fine Gure. You don't have to worry about me all the time." Hatori smiled slightly, raised his mug of coffee to his lips, and downed it all in one swig.

Shigure still frowned at Hatori skeptically. "If you won't go to bed, you at least need to take a nap, and after all this trouble with Kyo is cleared up, I'm taking you to the mountains, just the two us so you can get some peace and quiet for a few days."

Hatori smiled, what could he ask for besides a good friend like Shigure? "That's really nice and thoughtful, but unless something drastically changes, I don't think that will happen for a while."

"Don't worry, I'll-" Shigure was cut off by a loud scream that echoed around the house. "Tohru!" Both men jumped up and ran outside, and in their haste to find the girl, neither one noticed Kyo on the ground, that is until Hatori's foot caught Kyo's arm and sent Hatori sprawling onto the grass. He was quickly pulled back onto his feet by Shigure and joined by Tohru.

"Is he okay? Please say he's okay."

Kyo frowned. "Would you get off of me? I'm fine for Heaven's sake! Obsessive old man!"

Hatori straightened and scowled at Kyo. "I take offence to that. I'm only 27. And besides, you've had a fever for almost a week, and you just fainted for no reason. I want to make sure you're really okay. You're not going to school tomorrow, and if all goes well, you can go back next week." Kyo sighed and pushed himself farther up in bed, and then he scowled.

"I did to have a good reason, which reminds me. Riceball! Get in here, and hurry up about it!" Tohru came into his room. "Well, you gonna tell Hatori already?"

"I have to get back to Sohma House and check up on Akito, but I'll be back on Wednesday to check on Kyo. Make sure he stays in bed until tomorrow. After you get home, you can try taking him out for a little while. I don't want you over-exerting yourself either. You should come by the clinic tomorrow so we can see if it's a boy or girl." Hatori zipped his bag and handed Tohru a bottle of sky blue liquid. "Give a capful to Kyo twice a day until I get a chance to come and see him again, and call me immediately if he gets any worse."

Tohru nodded and took the bottle from Hatori, smiling as he walked out the door. "Bye Ha'ri!"

It was the fifteen minute break between lunch and P.E., and Tohru opening her locker to put her left over lunch away.

"Hey Tohru, want to come to the park with me and Hana after school today?" Uo asked.

Tohru frowned; she really did want to go; only she had already told Hatori she would stop by the clinic after school. Hatsuharu choose that moment to walk up. "Hey Tori, you're going to the clinic today right?" Tohru nodded and smiled at Uo apologetically. "Good, Momiji got a cold and Ha'ri made him stay home, and I'm not sure I can find my way alone…As it is I'm gonna get lost on the way to half my classes…" Haru trailed off, and Tohru smiled.

"No problem, I'll pick you up from your home room right after classes." Haru nodded. "It's time for first period; we better go…Do you need me to walk you to the locker room?" Because there were so many students, all three years of D-block had P.E., music and auto shop together.

"You go with Miss Uotani and Miss Hanajima, I'll take Haru." Yuki grabbed Haru by the arm so he wouldn't get lost in the quickly growing crowd and walked in the direction of the boy's locker room.

Uo and Hana each gave Tohru a hug, then Hana said, "We should come home with you some day, we never get to hang around anymore."

Tohru nodded, "I know, I've been really busy, but I might be able to convince Shigure to allow you over this weekend. I have to go pick up Haru now, he's probably wondering where I am. Bye." Tohru smiled and hugged her two best friends in parting before stepping out the door to the hallway, stopping and listening when she heard her name.

"I miss Tohru, she spends way to much time with those Sohma boys now, and we never get to see her…"

"Arisa, you shouldn't be jealous, I'm just happy that she is so well after Kyoko's death. Although I would be lying if I said I didn't want to see her more."

Tohru ran down the hall crying, not wanting to admit what she had just heard her two best friends say. When she arrived at Haru's classroom, half the class was still wondering around gathering their things. She spotted Haru's white hair in the corner with his friends, and she ran up to him and hugged him without a second thought.

"So Bronce, do you think we can-" Haru was cut off by something hitting him full force in the chest, something wet with a lot of hair. Ignoring Bronson Kaanta and Nekko Mioji's laughter, he wrapped and arm around Tohru, then put both his arms on each of her shoulders and held her at arms length, so he could get a good look at her. "Hey, what's wrong Tori? Did something happen?"

She shook her head, "Let's go home, please?" She asked, once again moving closer to him, burying her head into his shoulder.

"Okay." Haru turned to his friends. "Hey Bronce, Nek, I have to go, I'll see you soon."

"Alright, bye."

Haru led Tohru the way he thought was out of the school, but he ended up somewhere near the front office and stopped scratching his head. "Why for Pete's sake can I never remember were to go?" Tohru pulled her head from his shoulder at last. She looked around in confusion for a moment, and then smiled, taking Haru's hand and leading him out of the school, and a mile away to the hospital Hatori worked at.

"Hello, can help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Um, actually yes, we're here to see Dr. Sohma. Is he busy?" Haru asked the new desk lady nicely.

"He is right now; his appointments will be done in an hour and a half, so you might want to come back another time."

"No, we'll wait." Haru said patiently, while thinking that he must tell Hatori to get a desk lady who wasn't such an airhead. Hatori's last one, Kyki Kaanta, his friend Bronson's older sister, had finished medical school and was now a doctor too.

"I'll let him know you're here. Can I have your names, and then if you'll go take a seat." She motioned toward the chairs like she thought they were stupid.

"We'll wait in his office." Haru walked over to the door that said employees only, and pushed it open.

"Now wait just a minute!" The secretary said loudly, attracting the attention of every one else in the waiting room. "You can't just go barging in like that, you don't work here, you can't go back there. What are you names anyway?"

Twenty eyes turned to Haru to see how he would respond. "Hatsuharu Sohma and Tohru Honda."

The secretary froze, "Um, okay…I'll tell him you've arrived…" Haru went through the door and she muttered to herself, "A Sohma? He's probably a relation to Dr, Sohma; I'm going to be in _so_ much trouble!"

Hatori stepped into his office an hour later, not surprised to see a boy with white and black hair and a girl with brown hair, what he was surprised to see was Haru was sitting on the floor and Tohru's head was in his lap. He had also covered her up with his long white coat.

Haru looked up when the door opened, smiled at a tired looking Hatori. "Hey, she was crying when she picked me up after school, I don't know what happened, but she seemed real upset so I let her sleep."

"That's okay; I'm free now, so why don't we go check that up?"

"Tori, come on, Ha'ri's here now, come on."

Kyo looked up when the door to his room opened and Tohru walked in. "Hey, what's up?" She smiled and sat beside where he was laying on his bed. Noticing the bittersweet happy/sad look on her face, he asked her what was wrong and pushed himself up to a sitting position."

"Nothing's wrong, but I just went to visit Ha'ri at the clinic, and well…" She trailed off looking around the room and taking care not to look Kyo in the eyes.

He took her face and his hands and turned it towards him; meeting her eyes he prompted her. "We have twins." He smiled, relief washing over him. "One of each, a boy and a girl." She answered his unspoken question, and he took her into his arms, not letting go.

A few moments later Hatori, Shigure, Yuki and Jaca come into the room, and Kyo let Tohru go at last. "Sorry to interrupt, but we have something serious to discuss." The look on Hatori's face was the same as always, serious. More disturbing was the look on Shigure's face, it to was serious, and his eyes held none of their usual laugher and joy, Yuki looked scared and Jaca looked lost.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" But Kyo had a sinking felling in his stomach, and he was pretty sure he knew what was about to happen.

Hatori proved his fear right. "We need to inform Akito of what has happened lately."

"I'll tell him." Yuki's voice was filled with fear. Jaca held him close.

"Yuki-"

"No, I don't want anything to happen to yours or Miss Honda's kids, Kyo's too sick to go anywhere, and It's not right to make Hatori or Shigure do it, because this isn't there problem."

"Are you sure Yuki?" Hatori asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Yes."

"The sooner this is done, the less furious Akito is likely to get. We'll do it now. I'll walk you to the main house. Everyone else stay here."

Jaca hugged Yuki, worried for him. "I-I'm going to get c-changed." Yuki's voice shook and he ran from the room. No one spoke, and suddenly Kyo shot out of his bed and ran after him.

"Yuki, be safe."

Yuki looked up; he was sitting with his head in his hands at the foot of his bed. "Kyo. I-"

"Just listen. I know I always said I hate you, but you're my best friend and I love like a brother. Be safe, I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to you."

Tears came to Yuki's eyes, and he stood up and embraced Kyo. "I-I love you too. Like a brother. If anything happens, please do me a favor. Tell Ayame I love him. Tell I was so happy when he protected me from that guy at school and punched for me. Tell him I'm so, so sorry things worked out the way they did. Can you do that for me?"

Kyo nodded, and they broke apart, Yuki running down the stairs out the door where Hatori was waiting, and Kyo collapsing onto Yuki's bed from exhaustion.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Hatori embraced Yuki. "If you're not out in ten minutes, I'm coming in after you."

_Now let's all gather,_

_Enjoying the company we share._

_Our tears will dissolve into thin air,_

_As we drink up this wonderful life_

_La la la la la la la _

_Taking all sweat love and life _

_La la la la la la la _

_Drinking up all this good love and life _

_La la la la la la la _

_Take it in all sweat love and life_

_NEXT CHAPTER, CHAPTER THREE_

Akito finally makes his appearance? Kyo goes back to school, and him and Haru, Momiji and Tohru are in tears…

A/n: A little later than I said, but no one reviewed, so I didn't think you'd mind. I was gonna tell you more of what's gonna happen, but I can't say any thing else without giving something major away. just stay in touch it's spring break, so I'll have a new one up soon.

ArkMage


	3. Kyo Returns

_I was so happy when you smiled,_

_Your smile breaks through the clouds of gray,_

_Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep._

_Waiting with patience for the spring, _

_When the flowers will bloom renewed again,_

_Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today._

_Although the scars of yesterday remain,_

_You can go on living as much as your heart believes._

_You can't be born again,_

_Although you can change,_

_Let's stay together always.

* * *

_

One Cat, Alone on More

Chapter Three

Kyo Returns

* * *

Tohru, Shigure and Jaca looked worriedly at each other for a while, and when the door to the house opened and shut, leading Yuki away from the house Jaca burst into tears and hugged Shigure. Tohru begin worrying a few minutes later when Kyo had failed to show up after he ran from the room. Suddenly afraid for the health of her friend, she ran to Yuki's room, Shigure coming after her.

She came in to find him sleeping on Yuki's bed and Shigure carried him back to his room so he could rest comfortably in his own bed.

* * *

Hatori watched from the far end of the hallway as Yuki gathered up his courage and pushed the door open roughly. Unlocked, it opened easily and he disappeared inside. A few seconds later he came out, relief written all over his face and eyes. "He's gone; he's not home right now."

* * *

(School, Wednesday, two days later)

"Hey look who it is, orange top is alive!" Uo joined Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Haru, Jaca and Tohru as they stepped out of Hatori's car. After a lot of persistent begging and whining from Kyo, Hatori allowed him to come to school, on condition that Kyo call him if he stared felling any worse. Kyo agreed, and Hatori had given Yuki a doctor's note to get Kyo out of P.E.

"Yea, so, got a point?" Kyo scowled at Uo.

"Hey, no need to get nasty! I was just pointing out that you were never just a fragment of our imagination."

Cries of, "Hey look, it's Kyo!" and "Look, that nasty Sohma kid is back!" Followed the group into the school and through the hallways to D-block.

"Okay Momiji, don't let Haru out of your sight, he's a little out of it today, and I doubt he'd be able to find his way to his classroom from here." Yuki smiled and placed Haru's hand in Momiji's.

"I feel weird, like something's wrong with me…" Momiji pulled the dazed Haru down the hall.

"Class, sit down!" Mr. Allutria, the 2-D homeroom teacher, called the class to order.

* * *

It was just after lunch, during the fifteen minute break that was supposed to be spent in their homerooms, and the 2-D Sohma's were standing in the corner, or, in Kyo's case, he was sitting on the windowsill with his head pressed against the glass. Yuki looked at him worriedly. "Are you okay Kyo? You look pale."

Kyo looked at him, trying to smile a little. "Yea, let's just go sit down okay?" He started to stand up and move to his seat.

"Miss Honda, will you please go get Haru from his class, tell his teacher that I want him, and I think he'll let him come." Yuki pushed Kyo back into the impromptu chair.

"Uh, okay." Tohru walked down the class to Haru's classroom. "Mr. Harrison, may I barrow Hatsuharu for a moment?" The teacher nodded and Tohru grabbed Haru's arm and led him from the classroom.

"Hey, I'm feeling better, I won't get lost from here to your room. What to you want, anyway?"

"Yuki wants you. I think Kyo's sick…"

They entered the classroom. "Oh good, you're here. Haru, I want you to take his pulse rate." Haru nodded.

He walked over to were Kyo was sitting, put his hand on Kyo's wrist. "Time me. Go."

After a little while Yuki called time. "Was that a minute?" Haru asked Yuki, looking worriedly at Kyo. Yuki nodded. "It's technically safe, but it's still a little too high for him. If you start feeling any worse, call Hatori. I have to go back to class now. Bye." Haru walked out the door, than paused for a minute.

Yuki looked up at Haru still in the doorway and called out to him, "It's left Haru." Hana and Uo walked past Haru as he left.

"Is he okay? He looks a little iffy." Uo looked at Kyo, whose head was lying in his arms on his desk.

"I think so; we'll just have to see how it goes." The bell signaling the end of break rang and the three classes of D-block all left their classrooms and headed down toward the gym to P.E.

In the boys locker room Kyo was leaning against the wall, trying to catch his breath from walking down the stairs. Yuki pulled his gym shirt on and put his and Haru's normal shoes in the locker, closing it behind him. He scanned the locker room and found the subject of his interest leaning against the wall, breathing heavily and clutching his side.

Kyo was trying desperately to take a deep breath but kept on finding he could not, and his lungs hurt from the effort of breathing. "Kyo?" He didn't look up, and his mind barely registered the voice of Yuki. "Kyo are you okay?"

"Uh, uh, uh-ah." Kyo could only mutter a few awkward sounds, and couldn't muster up the strength look stand any longer.

Yuki watched as the cat's eyes began to swing in and out of focus. "Kyo?" The cat collapsed, no longer able to support the weight of his head. "Kyo! Haru, call Hatori, quick." Haru, surprised at the worry in Yuki's voice. "What are you waiting for? Hurry!"

Haru shook his head to clear irrelevant thoughts and ran from the room. With Haru gone, Yuki turned his attention to his cousin on the ground in front of him. Loosening Kyo's collar, he pulled of is own sweatshirt and put it under his head. Haru returned. "He's busy with Akito; he can be here in an hour."

Yuki nodded. "Kyo, I have to go to class. Hatori will be here in an hour, will you be okay until then?" Kyo nodded his head slightly. Yuki stood up and turned to the rest of his classmates. "Shows over, let's go to class." He turned his attention to Haru. "How come you aren't lost or something?"

"I don't know, I never get lost when it's an emergency. I guess my mind knows where to go, the conscious part just never remembers."

Half an hour later, in the middle of a couple of volleyball games, a man in a white jacket walked up the sidewalk and right up to the courts. "Yuki." The boy, who was about to spike the ball back to his opponent's side, paused and turned around, "He's in the locker room."

Yuki stepped off the court and walked toward the teacher. "This is my family doctor. He's here to take Kyo home; may I be excused for a moment?" The teacher nodded.

Hatori followed Yuki into the locker room. Kyo was lying on the floor, shivering. Hatori walked over to him and checked his fever. He then took his pulse rate. "This could get bad. It was too soon to allow him to come back. I'm going to take him to the hospital while I work so I can keep a close watch on him, but I'll bring him home around six or seven."

Yuki nodded, "Okay." Hatori put one arm under Kyo's legs and the other under his back and pulled him off the floor.

"How do you do that, Kyo's pretty heavy even for me…" Yuki looked at Hatori, not for the first time amazed by the strength that the man hid.

"He's lost a little bit of weight, so it's fairly easy, especially compared to Shigure or Ayame; they're the ones I'm usually carting around." Yuki nodded in understanding, and then held the door open so the dragon and cat could go home.

_Now let's all gather,_

_Enjoying the company we share._

_Our tears will dissolve into thin air,_

_As we drink up this wonderful life_

_La la la la la la la _

_Taking all sweat love and life _

_La la la la la la la _

_Drinking up all this good love and life _

_La la la la la la la _

_Take it in all sweat love and life

* * *

_

_Next Chapter, More Than a Baseball Game_

_A Transfer student, Stephanie Coal Branson, comes from America. Shigrue and Mii get to understand each other. The Sohma's get to together for a ball game!

* * *

_

A/N: Sorry it's short; it just seemed like a good place to stop! Next chapter may not be for a while, because I'm going on vacation, so we're probably looking at Saturday morning.

ArkMage


End file.
